Help From A 4year Old Cupid
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: Okay not the best story, but give me props please! No summary, read if you wanna know what it's about
1. Chapter 1

**Do not judge me, this story came to me in a dream, so live with it.

* * *

**

"Titan's Trouble," Robin cried.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Titan's East is having trouble!" Robin explains.

The door slid open and in walked the long cloaked figure that belonged to Raven. "Guys, we have a problem," she said, her eyes flashing from one Titan's face to the others.

"Titans East? Oh, we know about that," said Cyborg regardless.

"Not that, the Brotherhood of Evil are after the kids again!" she exclaims.

The five teens shared a worried look,

"We'll split up." says Robin.

"I can take handle them myself!" Raven says indignantly.

"No, I'll feel safer if someone goes with you."

They all stood quietly.

"I'll go." Beast Boy spoke up.

"Look Beast Boy you don't have to.."

"No, I want to go! I want to meet these kids." he insisted.

"But..."

"No buts Raven. Beast Boy is going to go with you. No comments." Robin added after he saw her mouth open.

"Titan's GO!"

* * *

After the other three had left, Raven went outside and took flight.

"Raven, wouldn't it make sense if we take one of the ships there, that's a long flight. Plus, we're bringing along precious cargo." Beast Boy said, grabbing her cloak.

She glared at him and thought,_ 'Dang it, he's right.'_ She pulled her cloak out of his hand and floated down to the ground.

"Lead the way." she said.

They quietly made their way to their personal ships and got in. In no time they were on their way to the mountains of the Alps.

After a long and quiet trip across the Atlantic, the two teenagers soon arrived at the doors of a great big church. Raven knocked on the heavy wooden doors and waited, impatiently for it to open. When they did they saw themselves facing a rather big man in a monk's robe looking down at them.

"Hello." he said, his very deep voice warm and sweet like honey, despite his appearance.

"Hello, we've come to get-"

"RAVEN!"

"RAVEN!"

"RAE!!!" Three voices sounded from inside the empty hall. Two approaching dots eventually became three children who immediately flung themselves at the young empath.

"Teether! Timmy! Melvin!" Raven said, and practically without thinking, hugged them back.

Raven stood up and looked up at the Monk. "They'll be safe with me, I promise."

"I know they will." he said with a smile and closed the big heavy door.

After a while of studying the situation, Melvin spoke.

"Raven is he your boyfriend." she asked, looking at BB.

Raven's pale face turned slightly pink, "No Melvin, he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend who just happens to be a boy, but he's definitelynot my boyfriend."

Beast Boy, who had also turned pink, decided to speak up.

"My name is Beast Boy and I'm here to help Raven."

The three kids stared at him for a very long time and then they stepped away to hide behind Raven's cloak.

"Kids are easy, huh?" Raven asked with a smirk, quoting him from from the last time she had watched over the kids.

Beast Boy scowled and looked away.

"So Rae...ven, where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to the Tower. It's the safest place for them to be." Raven said and picked Teether off the ground. She started to walk towards her ship, the other two kids at her heals.

"Hey Raven, is he nice?" Melvin asked.

"Who?" Raven asked, adjusting the straps on Teether's seat belt.

"Your boyf...er... Beast Boy." Melvin said.

"He's..... um.... okay, I guess. A little annoying at times..... but okay." Raven answered, sitting Timmy down.

"Melvin, c'mon, let's go! We don't have all day!"

The little blonde heroine looked from Raven's ship to Beast Boy's.

"Raven, do you mind if I ride his ship?" she asked.

Raven winced and knelt down beside her, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Melvin nodded and Raven sighed, "Go on then."

Melvin smiled and skipped over to Beast Boy's ship.

"Hi, I'm Melvin! Raven said I can ride with you!" she said.

Beast Boy looked down at the small girl.

"Okay then, hop on!" he said to her. He strapped her into the seat and then started the ship.

'Are you ready?' came Raven's voice over the static.

"Yes."

'Let's go then.'

The two ships lifted off the ground and started to start their way back home. The boys (Timmy and Teether) had fallen asleep half-way through the trip. Melvin, however, had being studying her green chauffeur.

* * *

**It's not as good as the other stories I've read, but live with me, I needed something. Please review, even if you think it sucked! Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued from the last chapter:

* * *

**

**(In the last chapter):**

The two ships lifted off the ground and started to start their way back home. The boys (Timmy and Teether) had fallen asleep half-way through the trip. Melvin, however, had being studying her green chauffeur.

(Now):

Melvin's mind was made up, she was gonna talk to Beast Boy, and ask him some questions.

"So Beast Boy, how long have you known Raven?" she asked.

"A while," Beast Boy answered.

"Are you two like best friends or something?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment, then replied, "Or something."

"Do you guys get along?"

"I suppose."

"Why aren't you two girlfriend and boyfriend if you get along so well?"

Beast Boy remained quiet, which was unusual for him. He pondered about what Melvin had said. Sure they were complete opposites, but there was something there, something so special that he couldn't even put his finger on it.

"I guess that..... wait a minute! How old are you?"

"I'm four years old!" Melvin said proudly.

"Why are you getting involved in my love life, then?" he asked, bewildered.

"I just want Raven to be happy. And if you can do it, I want to help." she half-whispered.

The rest of the trip was in silence, Beast Boy because he wanted to avoid the conversation and Melvin because she had fallen asleep.

Finally, they arrived at the tower.

As soon as the ships had touched land, Raven lept out and grabbed the sleeping boys and hurried to see how Melvin was.

"Beast Boy, how's....."

"Shhhh!" he cried as he came out of the ship carrying the small girl.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and headed toward the tower, Beast Boy in tow.

* * *

**Second part, done! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, they arrived at the tower.**

**As soon as the ships had touched land, Raven lept out and grabbed the sleeping boys and hurried to see how Melvin was.**

**"Beast Boy, how's....."**

**"Shhhh!" he cried as he came out of the ship carrying the small girl.**

**Raven let out a sigh of relief and headed toward the tower, Beast Boy in tow.

* * *

**

Raven led Beast Boy into one of the spare rooms in the tower and placed the sleeping toddlers upon the bed.

After a while, Beast Boy decided to speak up, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here watching over them." Raven replied and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Beast Boy made his way to the door, he looked back nd stared at her as she stood over them watching over them with concern.

"Hey Beast Boy," she said softly.

"Huh?" he said as he quickly turned around.

"Order them a pizza, a cheese one, for when they wake up. Please..... and thank you."

"Uh..... sure."

The green shrimp walked out of the room and made his was to the kitchen...... highly confused. He had never seen Raven so kind and ....... maternal, it was as if these kids were hers.

He was so dazed that he hadn't noticed that he had dialed the pizza place, until.....

"Hello?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the phone.

"Huh? Oh hi! Could you deliver a veggie and cheeze pizza in an hour to the Titan's tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, no prob."

He hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. Soon he drifted off into sleep.

[An hour later]

"Hi Beast Boy!"

"Ahh!" he cried and fell off the couch. He opened his eyes and found the tree kids looking over him, laughing.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." he answered.

*DING DONG*

"That must be the pizza. I'll go get it." Beast Boy said. He walked out, leaving Raven with the three kids.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Raven decided to see what was holding him up.

"Kids, you stay here."

Raven walked towards the door and stopped when he heared laughter. She snuck around the corner and saw Beast Boy flirting with the pizza delivery girl.

"Excuse me Beast Boy, people are waiting!" Raven cried and Beast Boy yelped, jumping up a mile high.

"Ooops." said the pizza girl. "That'll be...."

"Free," Raven said and slammed the door on her face.

She grabbed the pizzas out of Beast Boy's hands.

"Look Raven, I'm sorry. I...... I just got....... distracted."

"You looked like you were enjoying the company. Maybe you should let us eat and go catch up with that girl." Raven said, coldly.

"No, beside's I already have a date." he said.

Raven looked at him confused.

Beast Boy blushed, "With the kids of course."

"Of course," Raven mumbled. "What else would you mean?"

They walked back into the rooms where the kids immediatly stopped playing.

"Yay! Pizza!" Timmy exclaimed.

Raven placed the pizza's on the counter and the three kids (and Beast Boy), dug into the pizza's.

"Mmmmm! Tank you mo.....Raven!" Teether cried.

Raven dropped the cup of hot tea she had in her hands, shattering to the ground.

"What ........ what did you call me!"

Teether cowered away from her.

"Raven?" he said in a small voice.

"No, what were you going to call me?" Raven ordered.

Teether gulped, "Mommy."

And all went black for Raven.

* * *

That's the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

**"What ........ what did you call me!"**

**Teether cowered away from her.**

**"Raven?" he said in a small voice.**

**"No, what were you going to call me?" Raven ordered.**

**Teether gulped, "Mommy."**

**And all went black for Raven.**

* * *

Beast Boy immediatly ran over to get her and, best he could, picked her up. He carried her to the couch and gently set her down.

"Why did you have to say that?" he asked Teether, slightly annoyed.

Melvin protectively stood in front of the young boy, "She's the closest thing any of us have had to a mother. What was Teether supposed to think?"

[An hour later]

Raven slowly opened her eyes, "Wh....."

"Raven! You're awake!"

She turned around and saw that her head was resting on Beast Boy's lap. She abruptly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Teether," she groaned and lightbulbs around the tower exploded.

"The kids are playing in the spare room," Beast Boy assured her.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Melvin said that it's because you're the closest thing they had to a mother," Beast Boy explained.

Raven looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"I..... I just .... can't."

"Can't what? Be their mom? Why not?!"

"I can't feel without making something explode." Raven replied.

"I know that's a lie Raven. You love Starfire; you see her as the sister you never had."

"Yes but...."

"And you love Robin and Cyborg; Robin as an annoying twin and Cyborg like an even more annoying, protective older brother." Beast Boy concluded.

"Yes, but that's different, the kids...... they're so...... fragile. If I get attached to them, what's going to happen when something happens to them..... what if I do something to them!?" Raven asked, looking at him with her big, blue eyes.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand, making another light bulb pop above them.

"Listen, you're smart. Try telling them that you love them. Here..... hold on."

"He reached one hand behind him and picked up his communicator that was on the couch.

"Melvin, bring them in please."

A minute later the door swung open and the three kids walked uop to them and stood in front, as if waiting for a verdict.

"Raven, tell them."

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether...... I....... I love....... I love you." she said and cringed.

Nothing happened.

"See Raven, nothing happened!" Beast Boy said, encouraging.

She stood up, dragging Beast Boy along.

"Yeah. Nothing. I love Star, and Robin and Cy!" she exclaimed.

Nothing.

"I love Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Kid Flash!"

Still nothing.

She turned to face Beast Boy, her face full of happyness, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

"So does that mean, you'll be our mommy?" Timmy asked.

She turned to look at them and nodded.

The two boys flung themselved at Raven, but Melvin stayed put.

"C'mon Melvin."

"No," she replied firmly and with a frown.

"What?"

"I'll only accept you as my mom," Melvin said, turning to face Beast Boy, "if he accepts to be our dad."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"C'mon Melvin."**

**"No," she replied firmly and with a frown.**

**"What?"**

**"I'll only accept you as my mom," Melvin said, turning to face Beast Boy, "if he accepts to be our dad."**

* * *

"What!" the two Titan's exclaimed.

Four pairs of eyes landed on the green shrimp.

"Yes," Beast Boy said, "I accept to being your...father."

The little girl's face lit up with happiness and she jumped up and threw her arms aroung the green teen's neck. He returned the hug lovingly.

"Umm...kids... how about we keep this to ourselves? If the other Titans were to find out..."

"They'd freak out!"

The three kids all nodded at their 'parents' obediently.

"All right, why don't you guys go play."

"Mmm-hmm. Okay."

After the three kids were gone. Raven sat back down on the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"This is great; I can just imagine the Titan's faces when they find out about our... adoptive children."

"Maybe we don't HAVE to tell them," Beast Boy suggested.

"But how are we going to keep this wuiet? They're bound to find out! And then we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Why? Just because the kids wanted us to be their parents? These kids have never had anyone to watch over them and I guess they saw in us what they wanted in a parent."

"Yeah, a half-demon, tea-drinking, meditating, non-feeling mother and a goofy, green, tofu-eating shrimpy father," Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy frowned, "That's not what I meant Raven. If you want to to think like that, do it somewhere else. They don't care about those things; those kids love you because of how you are to them. They don't care about your appearence or your origins as long as you're the one taking care of them."

Raven scoffed. "Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

"Since you became my friend," Beast Boy answered.

Raven got up and made her was to the door, suddenly Beast Boy spoke.

"And me, Raven?" he asked.

Raven stopped and turned around, "What about you?"

"You said that you loved Star, Rob, Cy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas & Menos, KF, and the kids. What about me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." Raven said and rolled her eyes.

"How much?" he asked.

Raven turned to look at him again, a confused look clouded her face. "Pardon?"

Beast Boy leapt over the couch and stood right in front of her. "I asked you how much, and in what way. You love the other Titan's as siblings, the kids as children, obviously. What about me? Am I like a brother to you?"

Raven's confused face was replaced by one of embarassment.

"Look Beast Boy, I don't know why you want to know, but..."

"Just answer me!" Beast Boy cried.

"I will not!" she screamed indignantly.

She turned around and crossed her arms. Thought it was only slightly, she was shaking, a result of both her anger and sadness.

"Why not Raven? What are you trying to hide?"

"The question is what do you want to prove? Do you truly want to know? I'll tell you: I love you more than I'll ever love the other Titans, way more! How do I love you? Not as a brother, but as more. You conflict everyone of my emotions in Nevermore!" Raven yelled, long surrendering to her tears. She turned around and exited the room, the green teen right behind her.

* * *

**Finally! The confession we were all waiting for!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Why not Raven? What are you trying to hide?"**

**"The question is what do you want to prove? Do you truly want to know? I'll tell you: I love you more than I'll ever love the other Titans, way more! How do I love you? Not as a brother, but as more. You conflict everyone of my emotions in Nevermore!" Raven yelled, long surrendering to her tears. She turned around and exited the room, the green teen right behind her. **

* * *

"Raven! Wait!" he said as he grabbed Raven's wrist.

"Let me go, Beast Boy, leave me alone!" Raven cried trying to pull away.

He roughly snatched her arm and pulled her closer so that she was looking straight at him.

"Why don't you let me talk, Raven? What the heck are you afraid of? Rejection? Your feelings?" Beast Boy asked, gently shaking her so that she paid attention.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Especially rejection from YOU green bean!" Raven answered, poison seeped through every word.

"Really Raven? Well, if that's true...how about you let this green bean talk, please?"

Raven's lips curled up in anger, but she gave a curt nod.

"Raven, I'll answer every question that I asked you. I love you as much as you love me, maybe even more. I don't care that you never laugh at my jokes, that you act like you hate me. I don't care that you're half-demon, I don't care about any of those things. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else!" Beast Boy cried.

Raven mumbled something that he understood to mean 'What about Terra.'

"Terra? Terra? Terra was nothing! A distraction, a crush! She meant and means nothing anymore, she never did!"

After a moment he let an incredious laugh out, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why should I? After everything you've been through with her...it's very hard to believe you." Raven said and used her powers to lift her hood up over her eyes.

"OH NO! You're not hiding from me!" Beast Boy said and pushed her against the wall, releasing her for only a moment to snatch her hood off and then held her once again.

"I'm not hiding." Raven said.

"Oh really? What would YOU call it? Escaping? LEAVING WITH CLASS?" he snarled.

She didn't answer, she just looked away from him. She dared not look into his face because she felt how he was feeling. Pure pain, anger and sadness radiated from the shape-shifter and burned against her skin. He stared at her for a long time, expecting some kind of reaction, then he finally let her go. He quickly turned away from her so that she could not see his tears.

"Whatever Raven, whatever. Just...just remember...I DO love you...no matter what."

With that he shook his head and ran away, turning into a dog in the process.

Raven put her hood on and walked back to her room. She kept walking until she was staring out at the scenery. Then she continued to mull over what Beast Boy had said. He had said he loved her, that he'd always loved her...that Terra had meant nothing to him...yet somehow she wasn't convinced.

A chipper little voice in her head let out a scream.

_'Raven he loves you! You should be over there with him! You've been waiting for this moment for YEARS!' _Happy cried.

"But it's not the truth? How can he love...me?"

_'Raven...what if he WAS telling the truth? You just let him go...and in pain!'_ Knowledge asked.

Raven ignored her emotions, he couldn't heve been telling the truth. Sure there were times when they were closer than anyone else on the team...but with Malchior and Terra... TERRA! That little WITCH played with his heart and then betrayed him for Slade. She would've killed her in the sewers...especially when she started talking about Beast Boy.

She had hurt him so much, she remembered the day that she left, the day of the betrayal...he had stayed in that room in his dog form, curled around that box that he had made for her. She remembered walking past that room and hesitated...she wanted to comfort him, then she heard him whining and she left...knowing that she was nothing compared to what Terra was to him.

It had hurt her so.

_'Raven, do not find excuses,'_ said the lavender cloaked emotion. _'he loves you...truly loves you. You may not have noticed but I have, I see everything!'_

"Affection...I don't have time for yout mumbo jumbo." Raven grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**_'Raven, do not find excuses_,' said the lavender cloaked emotion. _'he loves you...truly loves you. You may not have noticed but I have, I see everything!'_**

**"Affection...I don't have time for your mumbo jumbo." Raven grumbled.**

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"B...beast Boy?" came a small voice from behind him.

"Y...yes Melvin?" he asked, his voice cracked from the lack of use. He quickly wiped his tears away as he sensed her walking closer. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Why are you upset?" asked the small girl, her voice dripping with concern.

"I...I just made the stupidest mistake of my life," he answered.

"Can I know what you did?" she asked softly, making sure she didn't hit a nerve.

He shrugged, "I can tell you, doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done."

Melvin sat in anticipation.

"I...I told Raven that I loved her."

"That's great!" cried Melvin. Then she frowned. "But, why is that a bad thing?"

"Because she thinks that I still like my first girlfriend."

"But you don't, do you?" Melvin asked.

"No," Beast Boy sighed. "I don't think I ever did."

Melvin looked up at the sky and swung her feet back and forth.

"You told her that you like her, but did you tell her why, or even what you like about her?"

Beast Boy's eyes opened wide and looked at the small blonde.

"Well...I...I...no, I didn't," he told her as he hung his head in shame.

"Well, now you know what you've gotta tell her."

"Yeah, yeah I do...but I don't know how to tell her."

"Just think about it for a while, either way... I have to go and have a little chat with my dearest _mother_." Melvin mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Raven? Are you in here?" Melvin said, arriving at her '_mother's_' room.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" Raven said softly. She had just returned from a short trip to Nevermore where she was nearly mauled to shreads by Happy and Love not to mention Guilt and Jealousy.

"May I come in?" Melvin asked.

Raven hesitated but then opened the door to let her in. Melvin stepped in and took a seat on the bed.

"What is it Melvin? Where are your...brothers?"

"They're asleep. But I need to talk to you...about my daddy."

Raven groaned, "Oh, not you too! What about him?"

"Raven? Do you love him?" Melvin asked, her light blue eyes boring into Raven's.

"I...I...I...Yes, yes I...I do."

"Why? Raven...why do you love him?"

Raven hesitated. Why did she love Beast Boy? He was annoying and weird and...and kind, sweet...

"Raven?"

"Wh...what?" Raven said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why do you love him?" Melvin repeated.

"Because...because he's kind and sweet and ...persistant. He never thought I was impossible to reach, he always tried to break through to me no matter how much I pushed him away. Plus he's kinda cute." Raven said with a small blush.

"But then...why do you think he doesn't love you as much as he says he does?"

"Because he...it's not true. He'll always love Terra more than he'll love me."

"Would you believe me if I say that he's heart-broken about your rejection? what if I told you that he thinks you're calm, collective...and that you're beautiful!" Melvin exclaimed.

"He...he told you that?" Raven asked shyly.

Melvin nodded. "And I could tell he was telling the truth! Haven't they ever told you that animals and children are the best judge of character?"

"Um...no but...are you sure that he meant it? What if he tricked you?" Raven asked.

"Mommy...would I lie to you?" Melvin asked, looking straight at Raven.

Raven stared at her for awhile, then she gave a small smile. "No...no you wouldn't. By the way...where is your daddy?"

"Upstairs, on the roof. Staring at the sky." Melvin said.

Raven got up and tossled Melvin's hair, "Thank you so much Melvin."

"Anything for you Mommy!" Melvin crie after Raven. "Ah! Young love!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm ready!" Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Ready for what?" called a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Raven, cloak swept to her side by the wind. Her face was serious, yet soft and her eyes still held the mystery of what she was thinking.

"I...I was g...going to...go down and t...talk to you." Beast Boy stammered nervously.

"Really? What about?" Raven said, a taunting tone filling her voice. She walked over to her green friend and took a seat beside him.

"Um...a little voice of reason told me that I might have forgotten to tell you some...crucial information," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Was that little voice a little blond, blue eyed, super-heroine girl?"

"Yeah."

"You might say that the same little voice talk some sense into me." Raven said, looking down at her swinging feet.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. And she kinda told me what you said about me," Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy gulped and let out a nervous laugh, "So uh...yeah...guess that...well, you know."

"Maybe, I should tell you that...I'm sorry for not believing you when you said...well, what you said."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was kind of mean to you," Beast Boy responded.

They were quiet for a really long time, staring out at the setting sun.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he said and looked over at her, she was looking at him with a tilted head.

"Do you really think that...I'm beautiful?" she asked, her face becoming red.

Beast Boy's face flushed so red you couldn't even tell that his skin color was green, "Um...yeah."

"Don't be embarassed Beast Boy...because...I think you're cute..." Raven said sending him a small, shy smile.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Not knowing, or meaning to, the two of them had scooted uncomfortably close to each other. Now they just stared into the eyes of the person that, at some point in their lives and for some particular reason, they had fallen in love with. An idea crossed both Raven's and Beast Boy's mind, one that would've never been there before...well it probably would've been there but they probably wouldn't have _done_ it. They began inching closer and closer until there was only minimal space between them, then...they went in for the kill...

As their lips were about to meet...

"Friends! We have returned victorious from our battle!" Starfire's cheerful voice cried from downstairs.

"Yo Beast Boy, Raven, where are you?" Cyborg called.

"You didn't kill him, did you Raven?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy and Raven quickly backed down and stood up.

"I guess that we should go down with them," Raven said, the disappointment showing on her face.

"I guess," Beast Boy replied, disappointment reflecting equally on his.

Raven brought her hood up then walked to the door. She took hold of the knob and turned back to face Beast Boy once more.

"We have some unfinished business Beast Boy," Raven smirked, "Shall we pick up later? Same place?"

"Uh...sure." Beast Boy squeaked and she walked back inside. He stood there in shock for a long time, then he started dancing his little victory dance.

"I can't believe my wish finally came true!" he yelled.

"Beast Boy! Where are you? I need to kick your butt on these video games!" Cyborg laughed.

_'Now if only I could beat Cyborg at one video game!'_ he thought and made his way downstairs.

* * *

**And Snip, Snap, Snout, this tale's told out!**


End file.
